


An Apple A Day

by Baekhanded



Series: FoxTail Cafe [12]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Apple - Freeform, Childish, Double Date, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, M/M, Silly, amused loved ones, apple picking, apple war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Apple Picking is not a team sport





	An Apple A Day

Andrew didn’t know how he got here.

 

It probably had to do with Neil’s stupid blue sparkly eyes and Renee’s stupid smile.

 

At least it smelled decent. Apples were more fragrant than Andrew remembered. He wasn’t a fan, but Neil was. Neil was a fan of all things simple and classic and basic. 

 

He didn’t know if it was more or less tolerable with Renee and Allison there.

 

He couldn’t figure out how Allison kept perfect balance on the needles she called heels, but he sure as hell was becoming more and more tempted to knock her on her ass. 

 

She made a point to grab every apple any of them so much as glanced at. 

 

She was the only one that could. Andrew was much too short, and he wasn’t about to stand on his damn tiptoes or god forbid  _ jump _ to reach something. Not even for Neil.

 

Neil had no such qualms about looking foolish, it seemed. Him and Allison were going head to head. Allison and her long body and Neil and his...climbing skills. 

 

“Just tell me what you want and I’ll get it for you,” Allison had said, smugly with a smug look on her smug face.

 

Neil frowned, “I can get it myself.”

 

“Honey, no,” She flipped her hair over her shoulder….smugly, “you can barely reach the sugar, Matt and I have to reach things for you.”

 

Neil’s expression went dark, “You do not! I can reach things just fine!” 

 

They went like that. Like children. Siblings. Renee and Andrew stood to the side. Allison crossed her arms, haughty and smug. She reached up and ran a perfectly manicured finger along a pretty pink apple. Neil  _ fumed _ his hands on his hips. 

 

“Who do you think will win this staredown?” Renee asked, in a rare show of gossip.

 

“Neil,” Andrew doesn’t even hesitate. Renee looks smug, like she knew he would say that. She can shut her face. 

 

“Why do you say that?” She asks, as if she doesn’t know damn well why he says that.

 

“Stubborn,” He answers anyway.

 

Renee hums, “Allison’s pretty stubborn too.”

 

Andrew frowns, “Is she willing to get down and dirty, right now, to prove it.”

 

Renee laughs, “Ok, ok you have a point. She will get down and dirty, but I don’t think she wants to today.” 

 

As if on cue they hear Allison’s indignant yell, “What the hell Josten! Get down that’s not proving a point!” 

 

Renee and Andrew turn to see what’s happening. Renee breaks into peals of laughter. 

 

Neil’s climbing the tree.

 

His face set. 

 

Stubborn.

 

It takes him no time at all, and before long an apple comes hurtling out o the tree straight at Allison.

 

She yells again and dodges it, “You little shit!” she picks an apple up by her feet and chucks it into the tree. Andrew’s impressed with her arm.

 

And her aim.

 

It’s an all out Apple War after that. Renee and Andrew take cover behind another tree, listening to their significant annoyances screaming at each other and the loud thunks of apples splitting open on tree trunks.

 

They strategically gather the good ones, the ones they had gathered before and wait Neil and Allison out.

 

In the end, there is no victor.

 

They’re both fools.

**Author's Note:**

> requests are always welcome! Let me know what you think!


End file.
